Olas De Verdad y Mentira
by YING FA AKAI KUROI
Summary: Ella una joven de buena posición con deseos y anhelos que ninguna otra quiere, el busca solo mas fama y poder del que tiene. Los dos no saben que sus caminos se cruzaran, acaso ambos tienen lo que el otro busca o terminaran separados por las olas de la verdad y la mentira. Lo se un horrible summary.
1. Gran Anhelo

Notas de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer fic y mi primer capítulo, espero les guste y para no darle más vueltas que una rueca a lo que tengo q decir, algunas aclaraciones de cómo está escrito.

_Kkkkkkkk pensamientos_

_(kkkkk) alguna acción que estén haciendo._

- Dialogo de los personajes

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a su respectiva autora, yo solo pongo mi imaginación para este fic que es enteramente de mi cabecita fantasiosa.

Nota 2 de la autora: Nombramiento especial para FiraLili, Vanu-chan y mi marido síganme apoyando y diciendo en que debo de mejorar, muchas gracias por su apoyo y besos para ustedes.

/

**Capitulo 1: Un gran anhelo**

En pleno siglo XVI iba surgiendo un nuevo día, q era anunciado por aquel astro de luz brillante y tan luminoso q regalaba su calor a todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo de Santa Rosa, con aquel lindo puerto llamado Castilla en el cual llegaban barcos de diferentes partes del mundo. En ese pueblo vivía una joven de gran corazón, cuerpo de ensueño piel de porcelana la cual poseía también unos grandes y muy expresivos ojos color chocolate, un cabello oscuro con algunos matices algo azulados su nombre Kagome, la cual tenía un gran sueño q en otras muchachas de la misma edad que ella considerarían algo así como una locura, ella en plena edad de 16 años tenía el sueño más diferente que todas aquellas chicas de alta sociedad, las cuales pensaban más en esposos de buena cuna con porte galante y que las mantuviera como reinas, ella anhelaba algo muy diferente a todas ellas ya que mientras ellas pensabas en cosas vánales ella quería más el conocer otras partes del mundo, viajar tener aventuras y si quien no lo ha pensado enamorarse de un hombre bueno sin importar sus riquezas ni su estatus. Mientas ella se perdió en sus pensamientos no noto lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿En quién piensas mi niña?

- (_Al no darse cuenta quien entraba pega un pequeño salto junto con un grito_.) AAAAAAA! Nana Kaede me has dado un susto muy feo, por favor nana no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Discúlpame mi niña pero toque varias veces tu puerta pero no me respondías así que entre y te vi tan metida en tus pensamientos que no pensé q podría asustarte además de que venía a levantarme pero te encontré ya despierta y en la ventana.

- No hay ningún problema nana solo q me levante para ver el amanecer y después me metí en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de en qué momento entraste, por cierto buenos días nana.

- Buenos días mi niña lista para un nuevo y radiante día, Sus padres la esperan para desayunar ya que su padre tiene que ir a ver a un duque y la condesa desea ir al parque con su familia antes de que el parta.

- Y supongo que mi padre el conde no desea llevarnos a ver al duque o ¿Es que acaso me equivoco?

- No es eso mi niña y lo sabes, lo que pasa es que el conde sabe que es muy peligroso ir con dos damas a un lugar algo lejano además de que hay rumores de que en los caminos ha habido muchos asaltos y sin una escolta es muy peligroso.

- Pero nana eso se puede arreglar diciéndole al comodoro Hojo que le preste a algunos de sus hombres para poder acompañarlo.

- Mi niña el comodoro Hojo está muy ocupado últimamente, con los rumores de los asaltos además de que se han odio rumores de piratas en algunos puertos del este a tenido que dar instrucciones a sus hombres de cuidar el puerto y encarcelar a aquellos que crean que pueden ser un problema, y ahora mi niña dejemos de hablar de eso y mejor apurémonos a vestirla sino sus padres se enojaran mucho.

Después de aquella platica Kaede decidió ir al armario del cuarto de Kagome y sacar de ahí un hermoso vestido de color azul turquesa con listones en la parte trasera q hacían que el vestido se ajustara mejor al cuerpo, también procedió a buscar unas hermosas zapatillas del mismo color y le ayudo a la que consideraba su hija a vestirse. Una vez vestida ambas bajaron las escaleras de aquella majestuosa casa construida algo cercas del pueblo de Rosa, el pueblo era como cualquier otro casas por aquí alguna que otra taberna, casa de grandes señores, nada fuera de lo normal pero a aquella joven señorita eso la aburría sentía que se asfixiaba. Después de bajar el último escalón de aquellas escaleras fue al comedor y ahí encontró a ambos condes sentados y listos para desayunar.

- _Con un tono muy cálido_. Muy buenos días padre, buenos días madre.

- (_Con un tono sin sentimiento alguno_.) Buenos días.

- Buenos días querida toma asiento para que podamos empezar a desayunar, una vez que terminemos iremos a caminar un rato por el parque antes de tu padre parta para ver al duque.

- (_Ya sentada en su respectivo lugar y con las sirvientas sirviendo el desayuno.) _Pero madre para que quiere ir al parque no sería mejor ir con mi padre a ver al duque de Stanford que quedarnos aquí además padre…

- (_No dejando que su hija termine de hablar.)_ Aras lo que se ha dicho Kagome y no quiero oír replica alguno, una vez que regrese del viaje quizá tenga buenas noticias para ti mientras eso pasa por el momento desayunaras, subirás a alistarte e iremos al parque como tu madre a dicho ¿A quedado claro?

- Si padre ha quedado claro.

/

Después de un día más de aburrimiento y de asfixia total entre acompañar a sus respectivos padres al parque, de despedir a su padre y desearle un buen viaje, acompañar a su madre junto con sus respectivas damas de compañía a comprar vestido y otras tantas cosas vánales y de recibir la visita de aquellas jóvenes señoritas de alta que venían a visitarla solo para contarle los últimos chismes que han oído y de hacer como si les estuviera haciendo caso, Kagome se encontraba completamente sola y en el jardín de su casa admirando como el sol se ocultaba.

- _Que lindo atardecer, ha de ser aún más lindo verlo en algún bosque o desde un barco. Me pregunto ¿Que se sentirá estar en un barco y verlo desde ahí? De seguro ha de ser algo muy lindo, (Soltando un suspiro) Tiene mucho desde que no subo a un barco creo q la única vez que he subido fue cuando tenía 5 años y de eso ya tiene 11 años. Desearía salir de esta monotonía y de este mundo de las apariencias, ¿Qué tiene de malo que una señorita desee viajar? quizá todo el mundo lo a deseado y no se ha dado cuenta de ello._

_/_

Mientras ella admira el atardecer desde el jardín, una figura en el segundo piso hacia justamente lo mismo pero aquella persona tenía un semblante que demostraba lo preocupado que estaba; esta persona no sabía si hacia bien o mal en ocultar la cruel y dura verdad y esa misma persona sin darse cuenta soltaba silenciosas lágrimas de preocupación y miedo, si miedo a que aquella verdad surgiera a la luz y todo lo que se avía propuesto a evitar se viera destruido con las corrientes del viento de la verdad, esa persona no era nadie más que la condesa Naomi que era acompañada por aquella que fue su nana y que ahora era nana de su pequeña y si ella la podía considerar su pequeña porque desde que la tuvo en sus brazos juro protegerla a toda costa incluyendo de aquel cruel y sombrío pasado.

- Niña Naomi no te preocupes veras que tus miedos no se harán realidad pero sigo pensando que debiste decirle todo desde que era una niña ella pudo haberlo entendido y quizá no estarías en esta situación.

- (_Aun llorando y sin darle la cara a Kaede)_ Lo se Kaede seque muchas veces me dijiste que tenía que decirle la verdad, decirle los motivos del por qué le gustan cosas que otras jóvenes de su edad no les gusta o que consideran un horror el siquiera pensar en hacerlas pero siento que cuando se entere creerá que nunca la quise y eso es a lo que más miedo le temo.

- Miedo es el que has sentido desde que paso todo aquello sé que ella entenderá que todo lo isiste por una promesa y por qué ella creciera alejada de ese mundo el cual solo le traería tristezas así como te las trajo a ti y a… ella.

- Lo se nana, yo le prometí que crecería en un mundo nuevo, en un mundo donde no tuviera que llenarse de sangre ni rodeada de todo lo que significa esa inmunda palabra pero tengo miedo de que su pasado vuelva a ella y quiera quitármela miedo de que me la arrebate y de su profundo odio y desprecio par la única persona que solo quería un mundo mejor para ella.

- No podrás evitarlo si ese pasado quiere regresar además de que ella te dejo algo que solo tu hija podía tener cuando cumpliera 17 de lo cual solo faltan 2 meses para que aquello pase, no te mortifiques tanto mi niña tarde o temprano todo se solucionara, te lo aseguro. (_Saliendo de aquella habitación y dejando sola y con sus pensamientos del pasado a la condesa)._

Naomi: Espero y tengas razón nana… que tengas razón. _(Cierra los ojos y se aleja de la ventana para poder prepararse para dormir)_

/

Mientras tanto en el jardín aún sigue Kagome que al darse cuenta que ya se ha metido el sol y que en tan solo cuestión de algunos minutos estará todo obscuro, decide meterse a casa y prepararse para una rica cena y de quizá un buen baño para así poder dormir tranquila. Una vez acabada su cena y su baño se dispone a cepillar su largo cabello negro azabache y amararlo en una trenza para evitar que se enrede, después de hacer algo con su cabello se dirige a su ventana la cual tiene un pequeño balcón la abre y observa sostenida de la barandilla, aquel majestuoso astro llamado luna en todo su esplender ya q la luna estaba llena y ni una nube se le atravesaba para quitarle la atención de ella a cualquier persona que la estuviera observando.

- Algunas veces me gustaría ser tú, para así poder ver todo el mundo. Me imagino que has visto lugares que son más hermosos que otros y que quizá algunas veces les has tenido envidia… _(Suspiro)_ En verdad desearía ser tú. Buenas noches querida luna, buenas noches.

Kagome se va a dormir con aquel pensamiento sobre ser la luna, y para tan solo sentir un poco más de libertad deja la ventana abierta para que los rayos de la luna entren acompañados de aquel viento fresco con olor a agua de mar y con ello se queda profundamente dormida.

/

Mientras duerme un barco que aun esta en altamar con velas de un extraño color entre morado y plata y con una bandera pirata con una luna cuarto menguante se encuentra un pirata considerado despiadado, cruel, frio y carente de cualquier sentimiento, todo mundo lo consideraba el demonio mismo por su forma de combatir y de no tener piedad de nada ni nadie que tan solo osara el confrontarlo en batalla, él era llamado el inuyoukai o también conocido como el príncipe del hielo, había muchos rumores que decían que había vendido su alma al demonio por no tener sentimientos y ser considerado el mejor pirata, otros decían que en sus venas había sangre de los demonios inuyoukai de la era sengoku y otros tantos decían que todo lo que él era, era debido a la fama de su padre. Algunos rumores quizá eran verdad o solo cosas que decían un grupo de piratas borrachos que no tenían nada que decir o hacer más que agregar más fama de la que este pirata tenía. Pero quizá un rumor de los que se decían frecuentemente si era cierto en algo él tenía un medio hermano, hijo de su padre pero de otra mujer y si el aprendió gran parte de lo que sabe gracias a su padre, el gran pirata conocido como " El perro de las aguas" Inu No Taishio fiero en combate y que aún no había muerto, eso era enteramente cierto de eso rumor lo que no lo era es que según aquellos que hablan era que él es carente de sentimientos gracias a una mujer, que lo humillo y que lo trato como la peor mierda de la tierra el nombre de ella según los que contaban ese rumor era Jade y que ella era una pirata pero eso era pura mentira. Aquel capitán estaba en cubierta observando la luna y junto a él un hombre y una pequeña niña ya dormida en el piso.

- Capitán ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? ya hemos estado en mar mucho tiempo y se nos empiezan a acabar las provisiones solo tenemos para 1mes y medio y… _(Con un ligero golpe en la cabeza)_.

- Cállate Jaken tu voz aturde y en cuanto a donde nos dirigimos es al puerto de Castilla en Santa Rosa estaremos ahí exactamente en mes y medio y ya cállate.

- Si capitán con su permiso. _(A punto de retirarse a hacer algo mas)._

- Jaken… llévate a la niña a dormir a su camarote y no quiero quejas.

- _(Malhumorado)_ SI capitán como diga.

El capitán se ha quedado solo y con su única compañía la luna, el capitán se ha perdido en sus pensamientos pero aun así el barco no ha cambiado de dirección alguna. La luna aquella una compañía femenina que él considera digna de acompañarlo y ayudarlo a buscar aquel tesoro que a añorado desde hace 10 años; podría decirse que des de que él era un niño, ya que en su plena edad de 20 años a ansiado ese tesoro y por muy extraño que eso parezca siente que lo que ha buscado por tanto tiempo está ahí.

- _que se piensa aquel estúpido que no sé lo que poseo en mi barco o que no se el tiempo que hemos estado en el mar, pero pronto muy pronto tendré lo que he estado buscando, aquel tesoro que muchos piratas han codiciado pero que solo yo tendré el derecho de poseer en mis manos y tendré mucho más fama de la que ya tengo._

…_..Continuara….._

Que les pareció espero que bien, cualquier cosa es aceptada incluso que me ahorquen del árbol mal alto que encuentren.


	2. La Tristeza Del Ave

Notas de la autora: Ahí personitas que quieren saber quién será la pareja de Kagome, por el momento no se los diré, si quieren matarme háganlo, pero eso no les dará la respuesta, ahí pistas en este capítulo de quien puede ser, pero también se pueden equivocar, así que no se confíen.

Nota 2: Gracias lujan. Gómez., espero que te siga gustando.

Nota 3: Nombramiento especial para FiraLili y mi marido, los quiero besos a ambos.

_Pensamientos YYYYYYYY_

_(kkkkk) alguna acción que estén haciendo._

- Dialogo de los personajes

Disclaimer: En el primer capítulo.

/

Capítulo 2: La tristeza del ave

Un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer que era anunciado de nuevo por el sol, se tenía pensado que sería un día igual de monótono en la vida de la señorita Kagome Higurashi, o eso era lo que pensaba ella. Ella ya no diferenciaba los días ya que para ella todos eran iguales, hablar con su nana o tener a su dama de compañía Eri siguiéndola a donde ella fuera, escuchar las palabras de las que se hacían llamar sus amigas, acompañar a su madre si esta quería salir, lo normal y monótono de siempre. Ella sabía que dentro de 2 meses seria su cumpleaños, ella no deseaba que llegara, ya que al llegar a la edad de 17 años le empezarían a buscar un prospecto de futuro esposo, ya sabía lo que su padre, el conde Noa buscaba para ella, alguien de sangre real con un buen título , con mucho dinero y tierras y que no fuera pobre, lo cual a ella el último requisito no le importaba, solo querían verla casada por conveniencia y al querer eso ella deseaba mucho más ser libre, escapar y no verse sometida a aquello que era un horror para su vida, estar casada sin amor y muertas todas sus ilusiones y anhelos. El conde creía poder someterla a un mundo al que Kagome creía no pertenecer, a un mundo de apariencias y avaricia pero ella no lo quería. Y como casi una rutina Kagome se había levantado a ver el amanecer, y fue ahí donde su nana Kaede la encontró.

- (A un lado de ella) Mi niña otra vez en la ventana, quítate de ahí que te dará un resfriado.

- (Girándose un poco) Pero nana ni siquiera hace frio, además mira qué lindo amanecer ¿No te parece hermoso?

- Sí que lo es niña, sí que lo es pero sigo diciendo que es mejor que entres no queras enfermarte antes de tu cumpleaños ¿O sí?

- Nana no es que me quiera enfermar o no, además no veo por qué celebrar una fecha que anuncia que muy pronto me encontraran un marido y me casaran por conveniencia ¿dime nana para que celebrarlo si eso es lo que pasara?

- Niña no pienses así no todos los días se cumplen 17 años de su nacimiento, además quien te dice que cuando te presenten al que será tu prometido no te enamores de él.

- Nana dudo que eso pase, además que puede tener de interesante estar casada con alguien al que solo me dejaran conocerlo 2 o quizá 3 meses y después la boda, nana no te ofendas pero eso no es lo que yo deseo.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que anhela el corazón de tan linda señorita?

- Deseo la libertad nana de escoger al hombre que estará con migo siempre, que me enamore con acciones y no con objetos, que no me imponga su voluntad y que me vea como una persona con sus propios pensamientos los cuales puede expresar como ella quiera, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

- (Con una cara de susto) Nina Kagome quítese esos pensamientos de la cabeza, lo que dices es una completa locura, no niego que el amor es algo con lo que cualquier jovencita sueña pero lo de ser libre para escoger a su marido es algo que jamás va a pasar, tanto usted como yo lo sabemos además de que su padre no le dejaría casarse con una persona pobre.

- Pero nana a mí eso es lo que menos me importa, el que sea pobre o sea rico me da igual, lo que quiero es que me tome en cuenta y no como un simple objeto, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo nana?

- (con una cara de tristeza) No tiene nada de malo mi niña, créeme que de todo corazón quisiera que lo que anhelas pudiera cumplirse. Ahora mi niña dejemos de pensar en eso que es hora de arreglarte, no lo sé quizá podrías ir con tu dama de compañía a ver el pueblo, estar enserada no te hace nada bien.

- Creo que tienes razón nana… eso creo.

Kaede solo pudo poner una débil sonrisa, sabia q su niña tenía razón en algunas cosas pero en otras ella no podría hacer nada, ya q en este mundo lo q más dominaba era lo superficial, aunque ella quería de todo corazón ver a su niña feliz y con aquella libertad que tanto deseaba, pero eso conllevaría sus consecuencias, una de ellas decirle todo su pasado y de eso ella no podría hablar ya que no conocía toda la historia, quien tenía la verdad completa era su niña Naomi pero esta se negaba a rebelarla y ella aunque insistía en q era mejor decirla q esconderla su niña no pensaba igual, con un suspiro procedió a buscar el vestido de ese día en el closet, saco un vestido de color azul y lo combino con unas zapatillas del mismo color, procedió a ayudar a su niña Kagome a arreglarse. Después de dejar a su niña arreglada salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome sola.

- Porque no puedo poseer lo q más anhelo._(sale de su cuarto rumbo a su balcón y en él una pequeña ave q de inmediato se posa en su mano)_ dime pequeña ave, ¿Qué se siente volar?_ (el ave canta queriéndole contestar) _Sé que no puedes entenderme ni yo puedo entenderte pero me gustaría ser igual de libre que tú, tener alas y salir de aquí, ver lo q pasa en otros lugares y sobre todo encontrar a alguien q me ame de verdad, pero en este mundo eso no existe_(con unas pequeñas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos color chocolate)_ Por q se empeñan en casarme con un ser al q ni siquiera conozco, ¿Acaso no valgo nada? _(__Suelta un suspiro y se limpia las lágrimas con sus manos) _ Es mejor que emprendas el vuelo pequeño, tu que si puedes hacerlo_(el ave sale volando)_ Es mejor así, disfrútalo pequeña… disfrútalo por mi_ (Entra al cuarto con rumbo a la puerta de su habitación para ir a desayunar)_

/

En otra habitación, pero de esa misma casa la condesa Naomi ya arreglada y enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo muestra una radiante sonrisa, por los pocos meses que faltan para que su pequeña Kagome cumpla 17 años, ella esperaba que su marido el conde Noa a su regreso le trajera gratas noticias para el futuro de su pequeña, esperaba que el duque Erik de Stanford aceptara desposarse con su pequeña, sería algo maravilloso además de que el joven no estaba nada mal, era educado, caballeroso, decidido, de un cabello color café chocolate y ojos del mismo color, cuerpo bien formado y una sonrisa que así que tuviera a sus pies a cualquier jovencita que él quisiera, esperaba que su deseo se viera cumplido y no tener que preocuparse más por aquella verdad que ella resguardaba, se quita de enfrente del espejo y camina a su tocador, abre un cajón y del mismo saca un joyero, el cual pone sobre el mueble y lo abre, de ahí saca una medallón, en medio una perla de un extraño color entre rosa y morado con cuencas en forma de colmillos y una foto en ella hay una joven doncella de piel de porcelana, sonrisa dulce y un cabello negro como la noche, con ojos color chocolate.

- Querida amiga he cumplido tu deseo cuando moriste, tu hija ha crecido alejada de esa vida a la cual tu un día te uniste a pesar de los reclamos de tu madre, si tan solo pudieras verla ahora es idéntica a ti… Ahí querida amiga te extraño tanto… me haces falta, sé que estas orgullosa de ella y que también tienes miedo como yo de que llegue a pasar lo q a ti te paso, ayúdame querida amiga a que eso nunca suceda.

- ¿con quién hablas mi niña?

- Con nadie nana… con nadie solo recordaba lo q dentro de poco tendré que entregar.

- Entiendo, estás viendo el medallón, sé que la extrañas mi niña pero el destino a veces es así tú la conociste desde niñas y estuviste apoyándola cundo tomo la decisión de enfrentar a su madre y decirle que se iba con aquel hombre, aquel que estuvo con ella por 3 años y que luego le dijo cosas que la hirieron, aquel que la dejo sola afrontando los peligros de estar sola y embarazada y sé que te dolió su partida a dar a luz a tan hermosa criatura, la cual tu cuidas con tu vida pero así es el destino, uno nunca sabe a dónde te llevara.

- Lo se nana, a veces me arrepiento de haberla ayudado a enfrentar a su madre e irse con aquel hombre, a que pasara por todo el dolor que sufrió pero al mismo tiempo… no lo hago, ya que me dejo algo con que recordarla… y hasta el día de hoy he cumplido mi palabra, su última voluntad.

- Lo se mi niña y es algo bueno que la haigas apoyado además de que no es tu culpa, quien iba a pensar que de quien se enamoró le aria mucho daño, además en ese momento escogiste bien, tus padres habían muerto, tú estabas sola cuando ella llego las dos con la misma edad, solas y tú con bastante dinero como para poder ayudarla, la cuidaste, apoyaste, estuviste ahí cuando ella… murió.

- Lo se nana de no haber sido por mí no sé qué habría pasado, su madre en cuanto la vio en su puerta la rechazo al verla embarazada de 3 meses, ese día la encontramos de casualidad en la iglesia y la trajimos a casa, me conto su desdicha y llore con ella y le di un entierro digno.

- Lo se mi niña después de eso decidiste venir a vivir a este pueblo, huyendo del pasado de la niña, dejándolo atrás, aun puedo recordar todas las lágrimas que salieron de tus ojos. Ahora que hablamos del pasado nunca me dijiste que fue lo que paso en sus tres años ni el cómo llego al pueblo.

- Lo siento nana es algo que no diré, jure ante su tumba que no le diría a nadie ni siquiera en mi lecho de muerte, así que no insistas por favor.

- Como quieras mi niña no insistiré pero bien sabes lo que pienso al respecto sobre la verdad.

- _(Limpiando las pocas lagrimas que fueron soltadas por los recuerdo)_ Lo se nana pero tú también sabes lo que opino al respecto, ahora bajemos para poder desayunar _(guardando todo en su respectivo lugar)._

/

Una vez que salieron de la habitación todas se reunieron en el gran comedor para así poder desayunar y continuar con sus respectivas actividades. Una vez acabado el desayuno Kagome decidió hacerle caso a su nana de ir al pueblo con su dama de compañía Eri para así no sentirse más asfixiada de lo que se sentía, se subieron ambas a un carruaje y partieron al centro del pueblo, una vez en el pueblo Kagome quiso por primera vez recorrer algunos puestos donde vendían peinetas, collares entre otras muchas cosas, ella no deseaba recorrer las ostentosas joyerías ella deseaba algo más simple, así que recorrió cada puesto hasta que se detuvo en uno donde estaba una anciana.

- _(observando lo que había en el puesto)_ Mira Eri ¿no te parece lindo?

- Si usted lo dice señorita Kagome.

- Eri ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si no está mi madre o padre presente no me digas tan formalmente?

- Lo siento Señ… digo Kagome, es la costumbre nunca se me quita.

- Si no lo logras creo que tendré que recordártelo siempre, ¿no crees que es linda la peineta que está al lado de aquel collar?

- Si Kagome es muy linda, además la rosa con el ave que tiene dibujada le da un toque muy lindo, ¿Que ave es? ¿A caso es un azulejo?

- No, Eri es un colibrí, aunque es algo raro el color, es como plateado pero al mismo tiempo como morado, me gusta. Disculpe señora ¿Cuánto quiere por la peineta?

- Se ve que te ha gustado mucho y solo porque eres mi primera clienta en el día solo quiero 1 moneda de oro por ella.

- ¿Esta segura que solo quiere 1 moneda?

- Si señorita solo porque es una señorita muy linda quiero 1 moneda.

- Mmmmm… dígame ¿Cuánto cuesta aquel collar con una luna cuarto menguante?

- Para usted 2 monedas de oro

- Me llevo tanto el collar como la peineta pero no le daré las 3 monedas de oro, le daré 10 monedas por ambas cosas.

- Pero señorita eso es mucho, no podría aceptarlo.

- Claro que si señora, además el dinero a mí no me interesa.

- _(con las monedas en la mano)_ gracias señorita usted es un ángel y como muestra de mi gratitud le galo este pequeño broche.

- Pero señora es muy lindo no podría aceptarlo sin tener que pagarlo.

- No se preocupe por eso además noto que usted quiere ser libre y su libertad es con la persona que esta sola y que solo la luna ha sido su única compañía.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo quiere decir con eso?

- Ya lo entenderá a su debido tiempo señorita, así que acéptela por favor.

- Esta bien y muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego y que tenga un lindo día.

- Igualmente señorita. _Lo entenderás más pronto de lo que crees niña, no por nada soy una adivina, pero muy pronto tendrás la libertad que anhelas y está junto a él._

/

El día se había ido igual que un suspiro, que no noto cuando llego a casa, bajo del carruaje con las pocas cosas que había comprado y se dispuso a ir al jardín para poder ver el atardecer mientras se servía la cena, pero el atardecer paso muy rápido una vez lo vio decidió entrar para poder cenar y darse un merecido baño, cepillo su cabello y procedió a amararlo como siempre hacia, tomo de su tocador el collar, la peineta y el broche que la señora tan amablemente le había obsequiado, se dirigió a su ventana, la abrió y se inclinó en el balcón, se puso la peineta en el lado derecho de su cabeza y observo el collar y el broche.

-En realidad está muy lindo el collar, es de un estupendo color plateado pero atrás trae algo escrito _(__鳥の自由は常に月の愛になります__)_ ¿Qué significa? Mmmmm… Quizá pronto lo averigüe, y el broche es igual de lindo pero parece como si se pudiera dividir en dos combina perfectamente con mi collar y la peineta, aunque por extraño que parezca la luna es morada y el ave es de color plateado, de seguro ya estoy muy cansada, será mejor que entre, buenas noches querida luna.

Esa fueron sus últimas palabras a la luna antes de entrar y dejar el broche en su pequeño tocador y el collar procedió a ponérselo y dormir con el junto a su pecho, una vez completamente dormida no pudo darse cuenta que en cuanto los rayos de la luna tocaron el broche apareció una luz de un color violeta que con los mismos rayos de tan magnifico astro se vio plateada, al suceder eso el hermoso broche se convirtió en un medallón que aunconservaba la imagen de la luna y el ave y de ella dos finísimas cadenas, para el ave que antes era plateada ya que ahora era de un hermoso morado una cadena de color plata y para la luna que también había cambiado de color una finísima cadena de color morado.

/

En el mar el capitán del barco con extrañas velas de un color entre morado y plata y con una bandera pirata con una luna cuarto menguante estaba viendo algunos mapas sobre el curso que debía seguir, pronto podría disfrutar de algunos días o porque no semanas de estar en tierra firme, no había nadie que le pudiera decir lo contrario, por algo él era el capital de aquel imponente barco que causaba terror a donde fuera.

- Capitán ¿Desea cenar aquí o con los demás hombres del barco?

- _(Con un tono algo molesto)_ Jaken ¿A caso no vez que estoy ocupado?

- _(con un poco de miedo)_ Siento interrumpirlo capitán, sé que no debí interrumpir pero preferí preguntar ya que la pequeña desea cenar con usted y no ha parado de hablar sobre lo…

- Jaken cállate y cenare aquí así que deja de molestar y lárgate.

- Si capitán, lo lamento capitán, no fue mi…

- Cállate y ya vete antes de que te golpee.

- Si capitán en un momento le traigo su cena.

- _Cada día es más insoportable, pero podre descansar de el en cuanto toquemos tierra, quizá pueda dejarlo abandonado en el puerto… _Mmmmm… No es una mala idea.

- _(Entra una pequeña niña seguida de un hombre) _Señor…

- _(Cerrando la puerta)_ Cállate niña molesta y cuantas veces te he dicho que no le hables así al capitán, que no entiendes, si sigues así tendré que…

- Jaken no la regañes y Cállate.

- Lo siento capitán, aquí le dejo su cena y me retiro, vámonos niña.

- _(Con un pequeño puchero)_ Pero señor Jaken me quiero quedar a platicar con el capitán T…

- No niña, el capitán tiene mucho que hacer y…

- Jaken cállate y Rin ve a descansar que tu hermana Lin te ha de estar buscando.

- _(Haciendo una pequeña reverencia)_ Si capitán, que tenga buenas noches.

- _(La pequeña y Jaken se retiran) Cada vez me sorprende la capacidad de rin para aplacar mi ira._

…_Continuara…_


	3. Olas De Mentira 1ra Parte

Notas de la autora: Bueno chicas tengo mucho que decir así que lo enumerare para mejor comprensión:

1.- No les diré quien es la pareja en cuestión, no sean desesperadas muy pronto lo sabrán.

2.- Este capítulo trata sobre el padre de Kagome, el cual es importante también.

3.- Han leído bien, es la primera parte, la segunda es de Naomi.

4.- no puedo actualizar como cuando comencé, por problemas (dolor de hombro) el cual pensé ya no pasaría pero sucedió.

5.- De una vez les digo a partir del 18 de agosto no podre subir los capítulos tan seguido por que empieza la escuela y tengo que estar atenta.

6.- Gracias por su apoyo y es bueno que lean este capítulo, ya que se aclara por qué la actitud del padre de Kagome.

Sin más que decirles. Que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 3: Olas de mentira 1ra parte.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que el conde Noa fuera a un viaje con el fin de comprometer a Kagome, en ese tiempo sin estar al lado de su familia el conde recordó su vida, el como conoció a Naomi y cómo fue que al final terminara educando a alguien que no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre ni de él, ni de su amada, en ese tiempo recordó también la pérdida de su hijo Sota, ese fue un duro golpe para la vida de su esposa y la de él, Kagome trataba de darles su apoyo creyendo siempre que así podría disminuir un poco la tristeza que se veía en sus ojos, el jamás había sido alguien muy cariñoso y el conde lo aceptaba, quizás era por cómo fue criado pero eso en ese momento no importaba, al perder a su único hijo fue lo que termino por hacer que el de una u otra forma odiara quizá un poco a Kagome y que no se tomara la delicadeza en pensar en lo que ella quería. Pero de algo estaba seguro, el no permitiría que la palabra que su esposa diera a la que fue la verdadera madre de esa niña, que conoció cuando apenas esa pequeña tenía 2 meses de nacida dejara de tener valides alguna. Fue así que el conde empezó a recordar cómo fue que el término siendo parte de una inmensa ola de mentira, que al final terminaría destruyéndolo todo.

****************************FLASH BACK******************************************

Como siempre era un día tranquilo en el pueblo de Santa Rosa, como cada mañana salía al pueblo tan solo para ver el parque…

_- (Cae al suelo y junto con él una mujer) _Lo siento, iba algo distraído.

- _(levanta un poco la cabeza)_ No, disculpe usted a mí. Iba caminando muy deprisa y pensando si no se me olvida nada que sin querer choque con usted, en verdad lo siento mucho.

- _En verdad es hermosa, nunca la había visto en el pueblo, quizá se acaba de mudar_

_- _Disculpe ¿está bien?

- Ehhh… A si estoy bien. (_Levantándose del piso y extendiendo la mano a la joven para que pudiera levantarse)_ Permítame presentarme soy el Conde Noa Higurashi (_Haciendo una pequeña reverencia)_ un gusto conocerla señorita…

- Naomi Roser (_Haciendo una pequeña reverencia)_ Un gusto en conocerlo Conde.

- El gusto es mío Naomi, espero no le moleste que la llame por su nombre.

- No es ninguna molesta conde, solo si usted me permite llamarlo por su nombre.

- Por mi encantado.

Esa había sido la primera vez que ambos se habían visto, llevan 2 meses viéndose en el parque hasta que un día en la invito a salir, fue así como el conoció a la pequeña Kagome…

- Buenos días, ¿Qué desea?

- Buenos días, soy el conde Noa Higurashi me gustaría ver a la señorita Naomi por favor

- (Llevándolo a una pequeña sala con una puerta roble) Claro conde pase, es un placer conocerlo, mi niña no deja de hablar de usted, me presento yo soy Kaede Miko, la nana de la señorita Naomi.

- Encantado de conocer a la persona de la cual tanto se me a hablado.

- _(Entrando con una bebe en brazos) _Kaede ¿Dónde estás? La pequeña ya dejo de llorar y se a dormido y…

- _(Parándose con una cara de sorpresa)_ ¿Esa niña es tuya?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Noa yo… Creo que tenemos que hablar, nana podrías retirarte.

- Claro mi niña, ¿Quieres que me lleve a la pequeña?

- No nana, yo me quedare con ella.

- Con su permiso. _(Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta)_

_-_ Por favor toma asiento, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas pero solo te pido lo siguiente, escoge bien porque habrá algunas que quizá no pueda contestarte.

_- (El conde se sienta)_ Respóndeme por favor las que ya te he dicho antes.

- La niña no es mía, pero la siento como tal, y al por qué no lo dije antes es para protegerla.

- ¿De qué tienes que protegerla? Y si no es tuya ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

- Yo la tengo por petición de una amiga y la protejo de su pasado.

- ¿De q pasado? No te estoy entendiendo.

- Esa es la pregunta correcta, debiste de empezar por ella y no por las demás, La niña es la hija de una amiga, la cual se enamoró del hombre equivocado, fue feliz por tres años pero al final resultó dañada, regreso embarazada y su madre le dio la espalda, yo y mi nana la encontramos y cuidamos pero… el día del parto ella no lo soporto, murió a los pocos minutos, como su última voluntad me pidió que le prometiera que cuidaría de la pequeña y que nunca dejara que su padre la encontrara, que no dejara que callera a ese mundo tan lleno de maldad. Es por eso que estoy aquí, es por eso que nunca antes me habías visto y es por eso que también no te lo había dicho.

- Naomi, debiste decírmelo, sé que no soy un hombre demasiado cariñoso, que casi no te demuestro lo mucho que me importas, pero… ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-_ (Con algunas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos)_ Tenía miedo… Miedo de que al saberlo te alejaras de mí, de que no la quisieras junto a nosotros, yo también te quiero… Lo sabes pero… Si me hacías escoger entre esta pequeña y tu… Con todo el dolor de mi corazón… La escogería a ella.

- _(Levantando su cabeza y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos)_ Mi pequeña Naomi, en verdad que a veces puedes ser tonta, nunca te hubiera hecho eso, como te dije, sé que a veces puedo ser muy frio pero yo siempre te apoyare.

- En verdad, ¿No lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor?

- En verdad Naomi, además he comprobado que tienes un gran corazón_ (viendo a la pequeña bebe y tomándola con sus manos)_ Sé que esta pequeña no podría tener a una mejor madre que tú.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Noa?

- Es la verdad Naomi_ (La bebe da un bostezo y empieza a abrir sus hermosos ojos color chocolate)_ Además casi podría jurar que tiene tus ojos aunque los de ella son un poco más oscuros.

- Gracias Noa, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien como tú.

- _(La bebe agarra el dedo del conde y no lo suelta)_ No te preocupes además creo que a alguien le agrado, hola pequeñita.

- Sí, creo que no te quiere soltar.

- Si eso creo Naomi… cásate conmigo.

- _(Muy sorprendida) _¿Qué has dicho?

- Que te cases con migo Naomi, sé que es muy apresurado y que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero quiero estar contigo, así que ¿Que dices?

- Noa, claro que me quiero casar contigo solo te pido algo.

- Lo que quieras.

- Quiero que nunca le digas la verdad a la pequeña, pase lo que pase ella nunca debe saberlo.

- No te preocupes, de mí nunca lo sabrá.

**********************FIN FLASH BACK*********************************************

Fue así como se conocieron y el término siendo parte de una mentira, después tuvo la gran alegría de tener a Sota entre sus brazos, como lo extrañaba…

*********************************FLASH BACK*************************************

Ya había pasado un año desde que se casó con Naomi, él siempre estuvo cuando la pequeña Kagome, empezó a caminar, ese hecho había sido uno muy gracioso, aun lo recordaba la habían sacado al jardín y la habían dejado sentada cercas de la puerta para poder vigilarla mejor, cuando todo sucedió, todo por querer agarra a una mariposa empezó a caminar y cuando la pequeña menos lo espero, callo a un pequeño charco de agua ensuciándose de esa manera su hermoso vestido, en ese instante la pequeña empezó a llorar y él fue en su auxilio pero cuando vio que no estaba donde la habían dejado la empezó a buscar, lo bueno es que no había ido muy lejos, cuando la vio cercas de un hermoso árbol de cerezo a unos cuantos metros de donde la habían dejado, al ver la situación en la que se encontraba empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho, la pequeña al verlo dejo de llorar y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, se empezó a poner de pie y a caminar, el conde se sorprendió mucho y la cargo.

- En verdad que eres valiente

-_ (A lo lejos) _Noa!... Noa! No encuentro a Kagome!

- Naomi acá estamos, por el árbol de cerezo

- _(Corriendo a lo lejos) _Me han asustado pensé que… Pero Kagome, mira como estas ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido pequeña.

- Tranquila Naomi, no pasó nada malo, lo que pasa es que esta pequeña se cree una aventurera de primera.

- Pero como es que ha llegado hasta acá ¿Tú la trajiste?

- No querida, como te lo he dicho esta pequeña se cree aventurera, a mí también me asusto por que la escuche llorar, pero cuando llegue ella estaba tirada en el charco que esta cercas del cerezo y no me pude contener, me empecé a reír, la pequeña me vio se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

- Me estas queriendo decir que… ya empezó a caminar

-Eso es justamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

- PPP…Aaaaa..Ppaaa… Pppaaa… Papa… Papa.

- Ella te acaba de llamar papa.

- Así es lo hizo, me sorprende, apenas tiene 1 año y 4 meses y en un solo día izo 2 cosas, ¿Acaso nos tienes otra sorpresa?

- Ella quizá no, pero yo sí, estoy embarazada.

- _(Muy sorprendido)_ ¿En serio Naomi?

- Sí, tengo 2 meses de embarazo.

- Te amo Naomi.

*********************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******************************

Después de la gran noticia pasaron 7 meses, y la condesa dio a luz a un varón idéntico a su esposo al cual le pusieron por nombre Sota, fue algo muy extraño ya que desde hace semanas Kagome no dejaba de llamarlo Sota así que ese fue el nombre que se le dio, en verdad era un suceso raro ya que ella quizá sabía que era un varón, aunque nunca se supo porque nunca dejó de llamarlo de esa manera, después de ese suceso empezaron a transcurrir los años y Kagome siempre cuidaba de su pequeño hermano, le encantaba poder jugar con el pero toda esa alegría se convirtió en tristeza, al cumplir Kagome 12 años paso algo que nunca se hubieran esperado.

*******************************FLASH BACK***************************************

Kagome y un pequeño niño de 10 años iban muy contestos jugando en el parque, su amada madre estaba leyendo no muy lejos de donde estaban y su padre estaba en casa arreglando algunos asuntos con respecto a sus tierras, cuando de repente la pelota del pequeño se le fue de las manos.

- Kagome mi pelota se ha ido.

- ¿A dónde Sota?

- A esos arbustos pero como me has dicho que no me aleje no puedo ir por ella.

- Ven te acompaño además mama está cerca.

Los dos fueron a buscar la pelota pero Kagome no se dio cuenta de que los arbustos si estaban algo lejos de donde estaban.

- Sota ¿Estás seguro de que tu pelota está aquí?

- Si hermana, yo vi que se vino para acá.

- Yo no veo nada.

- ¿A caso buscan esto?

- _(Los dos muy asustados)_ Si, disculpe señor, sería tan amable de darnos nuestra pelota.

- Y ¿Qué me darán a cambio?

- No tenemos por qué darle nada, la pelota es mía.

- Sota, no digas eso, Disculpe, pero no tenemos nada.

- Yo creo que si_ (agarrando a Kagome del brazo)_ que tal… Tú.

- ¡Suélteme! no sé de qué habla.

- Claro que si sabes muñeca.

- Suelte a mi hermana _(Jalando la manga de su traje)_

- Suéltame maldito mocoso.

- Sota corre, ve por mama.

- No te dejare sola.

- Te dije que me soltaras_ (Soltando a Kagome y agarrando una pequeña navaja que traía, se la clava a Sota en un costado)_

_- _¡Sotaaaa!

*****************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********************************

Ese fue el día que marcó el inicio de su completo cambio, quizá su odio era mal infundado, ya que quizá en algún lugar de su conciencia se decía que la culpa no era de Kagome, sino de el mismo, ya que si le hubiera dicho a su esposa que iría con ella, quizá eso nunca hubiera sucedido, dejaría que Kagome se casara estando enamorada y Sota estaría aprendiendo como ser un buen conde en el futuro, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

….…..Continuara….


	4. Olas De Mentira 2da Parte

Notas de la autora: Bueno sé que me tarde mucho, aunque a mi parecer no fue tanto pero bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y enumerare mis razones del por qué la tardanza:

1.- Tuve que hacer algunas cosas de la escuela.

2.- Estuve escasa de tiempo para poder escribir y no me dejaban ni 1 hora para adelantar el fic.

3.- Me estuvo doliendo el hombro muy seguido.

4.- La más importante, tenía que atender a mi familia.

5.- Se me fue la inspiración por 3 días y no sabía que poner, esperemos y no se valla de paseo otra vez que la necesito mucho.

Esas eran mis razones, lo siguiente contestare los reviews que me han enviado enumerados de la misma forma:

1.- Lujan. Gómez: Me es muy grato que te guste mi historia y muy pronto se encontraran, la joyería si la vera pero no adelantare hasta que momento sucederá, ya que si lo digo puede ser que no pase como lo haiga dicho y lo cambie al último minuto pero de que la vera eso es seguro. También conocerá a 2 personas que la ayudaran y que tengan su misma meta pero no diré más. Y no abandonare la historia, la continuare así me tarde un año.

2.- Odalis: Espero te siga gustando, y lo de escribir diario tratare pero no prometo nada.

3.- Azucenas45: Tratare de ir explicando cómo dices pero no lo prometo ya que soy nueva y como dije desde un principio, se acepta de todo, hasta que me ahorquen de un árbol.

4.- Osiris. Cruz: En este capítulo te respondo tu pregunta y hasta te doy el nombre, muchas delas que se hacen la pregunta (si es que se la hacen) se sorprenderán (claro si eso es que ocurre).

Bueno chicas, con esto me despido las dejo en la lectura, besos, abrazos, bla, bla, bla, para no hacerles larga XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO y… A leer

Capítulo 4: Olas de mentira 2da parte

Hace 2 semanas desde que no tenía a su esposo a su lado, justo en ese momento tenía una carta de el en las manos, en la cual le decía que el conde de Stanford había aceptado casarse con su amada hija y que los dos llegarían al pueblo de Santa Rosa en 1 semana, incluso le decía en la misma que podía empezar con los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños y que no escatimara en gastos. Su amada hija, su Kagome, lamentaba mucho en tener que casarla con alguien a quien no amaba pero era lo mejor, no quería que el pasado regresara y esa era la mejor solución o bueno una de las más sensatas que tenía por el momento, aun la recordaba y aunque su esposo no supiera quien era ella, la apoyaría siempre.

-_ Cuanto te extraño, aún recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntas, las risas y las tristezas, tu perdida me quito algo muy preciado pero al mismo tiempo me dejo algo muy valioso_. Cuanto te extraño… Midorico.

*************************************FLASH BACK*********************************

En el jardín de una hermosa casa de un color violeta demasiado claro, en el pueblo de Aiko, vivía una hermosa niña de 10 años que jugaba tan amenamente con su mejor amiga, ambas se conocían prácticamente desde bebes y eran inseparables.

- Oye Naomi, ¿Te acuerdas cuando caíste a un charco de lodo?

- Claro que me acuerdo, no puedo creer que me dejaras caer.

- No tuve la culpa, tú me dijiste que te soltara y eso ice.

- Pero si la tuviste Midorico, teníamos 5 años y no me dijiste que atrás había un charco de lodo.

- Yo pensé que lo habías visto.

- Pues no lo había visto, ese día se ensucio mi vestido favorito.

- Ya supera lo de tu vestido, han pasado 5 años desde que paso.

- _(Riendo)_ Tienes mucha razón Midorico, además también ensucie el tuyo y te ice caer.

- _(Riendo)_ Tienes razón, recuerdo como nos regañaron, que por cierto tu madre da miedo enojada.

- Lo sé, es muy amable pero cuando se enoja es mejor huir.

- Tienes razón.

Ya habían pasado 6 años y ambas jóvenes eran muy lindas y tenían muchos pretendientes, pero ninguno las convencía, Naomi quería a alguien que la amara eso era todo, mientras que Midorico quería a alguien que la amara y que hiciera su vida muy emocionante, en este momento ambas señoritas iban caminado por la calle, observando todo y nada a la vez sin saber que a una de ellas, ese día le cambiaría la vida.

- Midorico, ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada Naomi, solo observo, eso es todo.

- Y ¿Qué vez?

- No mucho, las tiendas, los niños jugando, lo mismo de siempre.

- Entonces puedo decir que estas aburrida.

-Exacto Naomi, estoy aburrida ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al puerto? Tiene mucho desde que no vamos, de seguro ha cambiado.

- Tienes razón, la última vez que fuimos a Kaoi teníamos 12 años, vamos así se te quita lo aburrida.

La dos señoritas no tenía mucho desde que llegaron al puerto de Kaoi, y por lo visto no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora había más puestos ambulantes y algunos barcos que no vio antes, sin darse cuenta ambas se habían separado mucho, mientras Naomi veía en una tienda un collar Midorico siguió caminando, tan metida en sus deseos que no vio lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- _(Choca con algo duro pero sin caer al suelo) _AUCH _Eso solo me pasa a mí, todo por andar en mi mundo, ¿Con que choque?_ De seguro con una pared.

- _(Con una vos algo molesta) _Debería fijarse por donde va, ahora quítese de mi camino.

- _(Con una vos sumamente molesta) _Usted es un idiota, esa no es forma de pedir algo.

- _(Ya enojado)_ Quien se cree usted, además creo que esa no es forma de hablar de una dama ¿Me equivoco?

- Y usted quien se cree que es para decirme como tengo que hablar además si yo quiero mandarlo al demonio lo mando, le ha quedado claro.

- _Vaya esta chica no es como las demás, tiene valor, me gusta. _Pues fíjese que eso a mí me importa poco ahora quítese de mi camino.

- _Vaya es muy guapo, pero que digo es un patán aunque es guapo, Midorico reacciona. _¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes? No tengo porque obedecerlo.

- Sabe que no tengo tiempo para discutir con una niña mimada, así que me voy.

- _(Una vez que el hombre se había ido) _Es un idiota pero también es muy guapo.

Habían pasado 4 días desde el encuentro con aquel tipo y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, ese hombre tenía la palabra valor y aventura tatuada en la piel, no podía creer que no dejara de pensar en él, ese hombre la había hechizado la tenía loca no dejaba de pensar en él, en su largo cabello color negro, en sus ojos de un extraño color morado y en su piel del color de un durazno, que le había dado.

- Midorico… Midorico… _(Gritando) _Midorico.

- Si ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está tu cabeza? llevo hablándote mucho rato y no me haces caso.

- Lo lamento solo está pensando en algo que me paso en el puerto.

- ¿Después o antes de que te encontrara?

- Antes de que me encontraras, tropecé con algo al principio pensé que era una pared pero resultó ser un muchacho.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Acaso lo conozco?

- No sé cómo se llama ni lo conoces, creo que no es de aquí.

- Entonces, ¿lo sigues viendo?

- Claro que no, ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

*************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK***************************************

- Si tan solo nunca lo hubieras conocido, si no me hubiera alejado de ti ni te hubiera ayudado quizá aún estarías viva, pero no puedo arrepentirme porque aunque te extrañe me dejaste algo con que recordarte siempre. Midorico, yo sé muy bien que donde tu estés, siempre estarás cuidando a Kagome. Pero no entiendo porque ese maldito canalla al final te lastimo tanto si decía que te amaba.

*****************************FLASH BACK*****************************************

Después del encuentro con aquel chico y de convencer a su amiga que la acompañara, Midorico siempre estaba en el puerto esperando verlo, y al final de la semana se le cumplió, todo paso por descuidada cuando sin darse cuenta callo del puerto, justamente el pasaba por ese lugar cuando la vio y sin pensarlo fue a su rescate.

- _(sentada en el puerto y tosiendo mucho) _ Cof… Cof… Gracias por salvarme, no… Tuuuu…

- _(sentado y recuperándose del esfuerzo) _Valla, valla pero miren a quien rescate, a la señorita eres un idiota, aunque sigo pensando que ese lenguaje no debería de tenerlo una señorita de alta sociedad o es que… ¿Acaso tus padres te lo permiten?

- Mira tú idiota, si eso idiota, el cómo hable es problema mío y a ti quien te da derecho a tratarme así, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y ya estás diciendo que soy una señorita de alta sociedad.

- Pues mira que a mí no me interesa saber tu nombre, pero solo para no discutir con niñas mimadas como tú te diré mi nombre, soy el capitán Byakuya More capitán del gran barco pirata Sueño Oscuro, y con un simple gracias por salvar mi vida habría bastado.

- Yo en ningún momento solicite tu ayuda.

-_ (Acercándose poco a poco hasta casi rosar sus labios) _Pues yo creo que…_ (Bajando un poco su voz)_ la necesitabas, además no iba a permitir que una chica tan linda muriera.

- _(Con un ligero sonrojo)_ Tuu… ¿Piensas que soy linda?

- Claro, ¿Por qué mentiría? Además creo que comenzamos mal, lamento como te trate la última vez, no quise tratarte mal pero llevaba prisa y tu ibas distraída y…

-_(Interrumpiendo lo que el joven decía)_ No tienes por qué disculparte, la verdad es que yo también tuve algo de culpa, no debí de decir todo eso, además como decías iba distraída y tu llevabas prisa además de que me hizo enojar el cómo me hablaste.

- En verdad lo siento es que llevaba mucha prisa además de que estaba muy enojado y lo único que hice cuando chocamos fue desquitarme contigo, en verdad lo siento.

- Dejemos todo eso en el pasado y mejor comencemos de nuevo, así que hola mi nombre es Midorico Dabi y es un gusto conocerte capitán More.

- El gusto es mío Midorico y mejor llámame Byakuya.

- Claro, con mucho gusto… Byakuya.

Así fue como la relación entre Byakuya y Midorico mejoro, ella cada día iba al puerto a verlo y platicaban durante horas de los diferentes lugares en los que había estado, después de que se habían conocido Byakuya tuve que partir pero, le prometió a Midorico que regresaría y que siempre le escribiría, y ella le dijo que ansiosa esperaría su regreso y cada una de las cartas que él le mandara, así habían paso 8 meses desde que se conocieron y por medio de aquellas simples palabras que llevaba un papel sabían lo que el otro hacía, inclusive si estaban enfermos, se tenía que admitir que las cartas no las recibía Midorico en sus manos, sino que llegaban a Naomi y quien las recogía y enviaba era Kaede, ya que era peligroso que los duques Dabi supieran que su hija escribía cartas a un pobre diablo. Poco a poco paso otro mes en el cual Midorico cumpliría sus 17 años y con ello una noticia que no le gustaría.

- _(Entrando al cuarto)_ Señorita Midorico dicen sus padres que valla al despacho que quieren hablar con usted.

- ¿No sabes de que quieren hablar?

- Lo siento señorita pero no me dijeron.

- Esta bien en seguida bajo.

Una vez que ella bajo y entro al despacho, noto la seriedad de su padre y la gran alegría de su madre, ella sabía que se venía una fecha importante, su cumpleaños, pero no creía que dicha celebración fuera para que se tuviera ese ambiente de seriedad y felicidad que se sentía, algo no está bien y quizá no le iba a agradar.

- _(Tomando asiento)_ Muy bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede?

- Hija como sabrás tu cumpleaños es dentro de 2 días, tu madre y yo hemos planeado este acontecimiento durante muchos años ya que no solo se celebra tu cumpleaños, sabemos bien que tu felicidad es lo primero y es por lo que siempre velaremos y también que tu serás una excelente esposa ya que para ello has sido educada.

- Padre, disculpe pero… No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que me está queriendo decir?

- Lo que tu padre trata de decir es que mañana conocerás a tu futuro esposo, ustedes han estado comprometidos desde que nacieron, aunque no se han visto él sabe algunas cosas sobre ti además de que tendrás tiempo para conocerlo, en lo que se hacen los preparativos de la boda.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me tenían que decir?

- Si es todo lo que teníamos que decirte, pero no te noto muy feliz.

- _(Muy seria) _Padre lamento que mi reacción no sea la esperada por ustedes, pero entiendan que esto es difícil para mí, el aceptar que de un día para el otro estoy comprometida y que solo me darán que… 2 o quizá 3 meses para conocerlo, cuando yo quería casarme enamorada y de último minuto, cuando creo que tengo esa posibilidad me digan que nunca… NUNCA conoceré el amor se me hace algo injusto así que, no creo que mi reacción sea la de menos, ya que según ustedes su intención es mi felicidad, pero ahora creo que lo único que importa aquí es un título, pues saben que… No lo acepto (_Sale del despacho y de la casa con rumbo a casa de su amiga a contarle lo sucedido)_

***************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*************************************

Ese día fue algo que nunca olvidaría Naomi, ella aun recordaba como Midorico llego a su casa, sucia y con su ropa algo rota, con su cara llorosa, ese día vio a su amiga de una forma muy diferente, aquella que siempre era fuerte y con un espíritu indomable como una pantera, llego hecha un gatito desvalido y triste, desde esa noticia Midorico tenía un ánimo muy diferente, parecía frio y distante con todos aquellos que ella no quería cerca como sus padres y su prometido, el cual hacia lo que fuera porque ella cambiara, hasta que llego un barco muy conocido por Midorico, en él iba el capitán que tanto anhelaba volver a ver antes de que la casaran, fue así que ella tuvo el valor de enfrentar y ver por última vez a sus padres, ellos al saber su decisión no quisieron volver a verla, fue así que ella se despidió de Naomi y se fue con Byakuya.

- _Desde ese día no volví a saber de ti Midorico, hasta después de 3 años, todo lo que me contaste de tu felicidad_. Claro mientras duro me pareció lindo, nunca pensé que ese tal Byakuya fuera un pirata, eso ni tú me lo habías dicho hasta que te encontré. Y si me hubieran dicho que tú eras magnifica con la espada, y que él te enseño a disparar para que hace tú supieras defenderte siempre, me hubiera parecido una locura pero escuchándolo de tu boca me pareció irreal… _No puedo creer que después de tanta felicidad él te botara como un trapo al enterarse de que estabas embarazada y te dejara en el mismo puerto en donde te conoció, tampoco puedo creer el cómo te trataron tus padres cuando te vieron, te humillaron y te dijeron muchas palabras hirientes, muchas más de las que él te dijo y el cómo te recalcaron el que tú para ellos estabas muerta._ Recuerdo el cómo lo llamabas entre sueños, pidiendo que no te dejara y que podían ser felices con su hijo(a), pero te prometí que velaría por tu hija y eso are Midorico, aunque sé que tu desaprobarías mi decisión de casarla con alguien a quien ella no ama, haciendo casi el mismo destino que el tuyo pero ella no ha conocido a ningún ser de ese despreciable mundo y aunque me gane un poquito de tu rencor no dejare que se repita la historia, no permitiré que la lastimen igual que como asieron contigo. Te lo prometí y así lo are, cueste lo que cueste, así sea el desprecio y el odio de tu propia hija Midorico… Así sea…

…...Continuara…...


	5. Una Noticia No Tan Agradable

**Notas de la autora: Sé que me he tardado mucho y me disculpo por ello pero he estado ocupada, mis razones enumeradas.**

**1.- El internet ha estado fatal al igual que mi computadora y no he tenido tiempo para llevarlo a reparar.**

**2.- Como ya dije soy madre de familia y tengo que estar al pendiente de la escuela por lo que los siguientes meses serán algo difíciles para seguir la historia pero les aviso que no será abandonada.**

**3.- Quizá me tarde mucho más que dos semanas en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero sé muy bien que serán comprensivas con migo y que sabrán esperar.**

**4.- El disclainer esta en el primer capitulo.**

**Una vez dadas las razones procederé a saludar y a contestar reviews de la misma manera que la vez anterior:**

**1.- Lujan. Gómez: Lo único que puedo decirte es que no la amar, no se fijara en él y no es nada mable.**

**2.- Osiris: El verdadero motivo será dado a conocer hasta dentro de varios capítulos más, no diré en cual porque aún no estoy segura de ello.**

**3.- Sofía Martínez: Muchas gracias por leer y yo también soy fan de los piratas, pero por desgracia no hay muchos con mi pareja favorita, la cual no diré cual es.**

**4.- Azucenas: Que bueno que te guste espero seguir con la trama tal y como la tengo pensada.**

**Sin más por el momento prosedo a dejarlas leer.**

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Capítulo 5: Una noticia nada agradable.

Todos en la casa parecían que se habían vuelto locos, limpiaban por todos lados y no dejaban ni una mota de polvo o suciedad en ningún rincón, para ella no era novedad, sabía que desde hace tres semanas su padre partió a ver al duque de no sé dónde, a tratar dios sabe qué asunto y que justo hoy regresaba, eso no era novedad, que más daba si regresaba mañana o en una semana más, no importaba siempre y cuando no se metieran en su rutina de ver cada mañana el amanecer y el atardecer, esperando ver algo nuevo en aquel pueblo, desde niña su educación era algo muy simple, el tratar de ser una buena esposa no era algo que la emocionara, pero una cosa que si le agradaba era que su querida nana Kaede, le enseñara a curar con yerbas y a curar venenos, entre otras muchas cosas y actualmente seguía enseñándole, su madre lo sabía, pero ella creía que era bueno que esos conocimientos los tuviera, para que en un futuro pudiera curara a los hijos de un ser al que nunca amaría.

-_ Me gustaría pensar que aquellos niños que tenga en un futuro fueran de la persona a la que más ame en el mundo, pero me aterra pensar que nunca conoceré el amor, aun no puedo entender como el broche se convirtió en dos collares, no lo entiendo._

_*******************************FLASH BACK**********************************************_

Otro día y un nuevo amanecer, ese día no quiso levantarse pero sabía bien que el aire en su cara le daría un poco de libertad para enfrentar el día que llegaba y con el quizá noticias sobre su padre, se levantó y se decidió de aquella trenza que impedía a su cabello ser libre, pero justo cuando iba a su tocador para agarrar su cepillo sucedió algo muy extraño.

- Pero que ha pasado, recuerdo que esto era un broche _(agarrando__al ahora medallón)_ pero ahora se ha transformado, aun conserva la imagen pero ahora son de diferente color, el ave ahora es de un hermoso morado con una fina cadena de color plata y la luna es plateada pero cadena es del color morado del ave_ que fue lo que paso anoche, acoso me he equivocado ayer y en realidad nunca fue un broche, no lo entiendo_.

**************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK**************************************

- _Aun no logro entenderlo, acaso fue… no lo creo eso es inexistente, la magia no existe, pero he de admitir que desde ese día el medallón lo llevo en mi cuello siempre, al igual que el de la luna. _Será mejor que baje, mama me dijo que había muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy, espero y no quiera hacer una gran fiesta por mi cumpleaños.

Una vez que reviso que traía ambos collares con ella, decidió bajar a ayudar a su madre sin saber que en ese día, conocería a alguien que le daría quizá, la solución a algo que ella nunca sería capaz de enfrentar… un matrimonio sin amor .

/

En el mar un capitán estaba de un humor otros, ningún pirata a bordo de su barco se cruzaba en su camino, sabían que cuando el capitán estaba así no era nada bueno porque podrían terminar muertos, los únicos a bordo de salvarse de su humos, eran aquellas dos pequeñas niñas gemelas que lo querían como un padre, nadie sabia porque ese humor y ninguno osaba el preguntarle, lo que muchos no sabían es que el capitán había tenido un sueño, premonición o como quisieran decirle que no dejaba de repetirse desde hace más o menos 3 semanas, y esa horrible cosa al capitán no le había gustado para nada.

-_ Maldita sea porque veo eso desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente que no dejo de ver aquello, quien es ella y por qué demonios desperté con deseos de conocerla, como es posible que llevara aquellos collares que se perdieron hace muchos años y que según tengo entendido son de mi familia, el de la luna que solo el heredero puede llevarlo, y el medallón que se divide y que solo una parte se le da a la esposa en la ceremonia de bodas para que siempre la proteja… como puede ser que lleve ambos collares sé muy bien que mi padre perdió el de la luna cuando conoció a mi madre, eso me lo dijo pero el otro dijo que fue creado con magia y con la sangre de uno de mis ancestros, y que se perdió hace muchos años. _Maldición, maldita sea, ¿Quién demonios es ella?, y por todos los demonios ¿Porque siento que tiene poder sobre mí? maldita sea… ¿Quién es ella?

- Capitán ¿Con quién habla?

- Si capitán díganos ¿De qué está hablando? y ¿Por qué está enojado?

- Lin, Rin ¿Ya han comido?

- _(Contestando al mismo tiempo) _Si capitán, además ya hicimos nuestras labores, el señor Jaken dijo que antes del atardecer seguirá enseñándonos a escribir.

- Bien, vayan a jugar y no distraigan a la tripulación, ¿entendido?

- Si capitán Ambas niñas se van a jugar al camarote de Lin)

- _Estas niñas, desde que las encontré hace 2 años no cambian._

Una vez las niñas se fueron a jugar, el capitán se dispuso a ver algunos mapas para poder trazar el siguiente destino.

/

En el pueblo de Santa Rosa, Kagome seguía a su madre en las compras, pero estaba tan aburrida de seguirla que decidió alejarse de ella, y dar una vuelta por los puestos que estaban cercas del parque, cuando un joven de 13 años choca con ella.

- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba y yo…

- No hay ningún problema pero ¿por qué corres?

- Lo que pasa es que…

- _(Gritando) ¡_Maldito mocoso regresa aquí! ¡Te enseñare a no robarle a nadie!

- Ya entiendo por qué corrías.

- Por favor no me entregue, yo solo tenía mucha hambre y no tenía con que pagar además de que no sabía que hacer y…

-_(Gritando)_ ¡Ya te tengo maldito escuintle! _(Agarrándolo del brazo) _Ahora no tienes a donde huir, te voy a enseñar a nunca más robarle a nadie_ (a punto de pegarle, cuando alguien sostiene su mano)_.

- _(Sosteniendo su mano para que no le pegara al joven) _Creo que esa no es una buena idea.

- Y usted quien es para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ni que fuera una reina.

- Quizás no sea reina pero solo para que lo sepa, soy la persona que le pagara lo que el joven se ha llevado, así que dígame ¿Cuánto es?

- No creo que tenga dinero para pagarme, se nota que es una simple campesina, además solo un duque podría pagar lo que ese esconce se ha tragado.

- Está tan seguro de ello, además le diré que un libro no se juzga por su portada.

- Bien si cree poder pagarme, le diré que son 30 monedas de oro_. Dudo que esta campesina pueda pagarme._

- Muy bien, aquí tiene_ (entregándole una pequeña bolsita con las monedas dentro)_ Si gusta puede contarlas, además creo que hasta le estoy dando 10 monedas de más o ¿Me equivoco?

-_ (Sin poder creerlo)_ Es cierto me está dando 10 monedas de mas, lamento haberla juzgado, es solo que…

- Mejor olvídelo y márchese que de seguro tiene mucho que hacer.

- Si con su permiso, y tú _(Señalando al joven)_ No vuelvas a poner un pie en mi negocio. _(El señor se va)_

_- _Muy bien, ahora que el señor se ha marchado, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

- Mi nombre es Shipo y lamento lo ocurrido, es solo que no tengo a donde ir, ni mucho menos que comer, en verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes, pero ¿Que paso con tus padre?

_- _Hace mucho tiempo que ellos murieron, después un joven me rescato cuando yo tenía 10 años y me llevo con él, me dejo en este pueblo junto con una persona que al poco tiempo murió, y desde entonces estoy solo, y esperando a que el joven regrese, él dijo que regresaría y desde entonces voy todos los días al puerto, esperando a que el regrese para que me lleve con él.

- Lo siento mucho, entonces no tienes a nadie que te ayude… ¿Por qué no vienes con migo mientras ese joven que te rescato regresa?

- En verdad ¿Puedo ir con usted?

- Claro, además así te daré un trabajo, serás algo así como el ayudante de mi dama de compañía, ¿Te agrada la idea?

- Claro, pero primero me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona, a la que le tengo que agradecer todo lo que está haciendo por mí.

-Mira lo descuidada que soy, me llamo Kagome Higurashi pero solo dime Kagome cuando estemos a solas.

- Muchas gracias por todo Señ… perdón Kagome.

Fue así como después de ese pequeño percance, y de explicarle a su madre los motivos por los que lo contrato llegaron a casa casi al atardecer, al poco tiempo llego el conde junto con un invitado que aria que las esperanzas de Kagome se fueran como humo.

- Que bueno que regresaste, Noa te e extrañado mucho.

- Yo también las e extrañado, pero dejando de lado eso e traído a alguien que deseo que conozcan, _(Entra un hombre de cabello oscuro, piel blanca como la leche y ojos de un rojo en los que se podía ver la confianza y quizá un poco de malicia, no mayor de 24 años) _Naomi, Kagome _(señalando a cada una) _Les presento al duque de Stanford Erik Naraku Onigumo.

-_ (Asiendo una reverencia)_ Es un placer conocer a mujeres tan hermosas, pero me guaria saber ¿Quién de ustedes es Kagome?, ya que han de ser hermanas.

- _(Asiendo una reverencia) _Es un placer conocerlo duque, mi nombre es Naomi Higurashi y soy la madre de Kagome, ella _(señalando a Kagome)_ es Kagome.

- Es un placer al fin conocer a mi prometida.

-_ (En shock y con una voz muy débil)_ Pro… Prome… tida ha dicho.

- Así es ¿Acaso no te dijeron tus padres la razón del viaje?

- _(Aun en shock)_ No me… dijeron… nada.

- Pues déjame decirte Kagome que somos prometidos y nos casaremos en 5 meses, ¿No te agrada la idea?

- No lo sé, disculpen que me retire pero hoy fue un día muy largo y me siento algo indispuesta, con su permiso me retiro a descansar.

- Pero hija acaso…

- Deja que descanse Naomi, de seguro estuvieron todo el día con los preparativos de la fiesta y ha de estar muy cansada, puedes retirarte.

- _(Se retira a su habitación) _Gracias, y fue un placer conocerlo duque.

/

Una vez en su habitación con su cabello aun húmedo y sin importarle en absoluto el recogerlo, se fue a observar la luna, en su cara se notaba la tristeza y la amargura de la gran noticia, no podía entender cómo fue que lo que no quería para ella, le pasara de un día para el otro, admitía que el duque era muy guapo pero eso no bastaba para un matrimonio, ella deseaba amor y ser libre, y cuando creía que podía conseguirlo de repente y sin decir nada todo se escaba como el viento, ahora tendría que afrontar un matrimonio que no quería, sin saber que una persona observaba su tristeza desde las sombras.

-_ (Con lágrimas que salen de sus hermosos ojos) ¿Porque me hacen esto?, acaso no merezco conocer el amor, cuando creo tener la oportunidad, de repente me la quitan, no es justo si tan solo me dejaran decidir._ No me quiero casar… no quiero eso, luna ¿Porque no lo entienden?, si tan solo tuviera a alguien con quien hablar de esto, que me apoyara, que me ayudara… Pero no tengo a nadie que me escuche, muchas quieren lo que a mí me dan, pero… yo solo quiero amor _(aun llorando)_ yo solo quiero amor, ¿Porque me quieren casar con alguien a quien no quiero?... Yo quiero ser libre y amar a quien yo decida… Es mucho pedir luna, acaso es mucho lo que pido _(Entra a su habitación sin cerrar la ventana, y rumbo a su cama en la cual, sin importarle mucho la posición en la que callo sigue llorando) _Yo quiero amar y ser amada, solo eso quiero… quiero ser amada_ (se queda dormida aun llorando y susurrando al final)_ Solo… quiero… libertad.

Aun en la oscuridad y viendo que la joven ya estaba dormida, decide entrar y arroparla, se sentía muy triste por la joven que a pesar de estar dormida seguía llorando, la veía como la hermana mayor que le gustaría haber tenido, se sentía en deuda con ella ya que lo salvo de aquel hombre, no sabía cómo podría ayudarla, solo esperaba que en el momento en que el joven que lo salvo a él, le dejara llevarla para así salvarla de un destino que ella no quería.

- _(Hablando en voz baja para no despertar a la joven) _Te prometo que encontrare la forma de protegerte, quizá sea muy joven, pero veré la forma de salvarte del destino que no quieres, _como que me llamo Shipo que lo are._

/

Mientras un joven hacia una promesa, en un barco que estaba en el mar, un capitán estaba en su cama profundamente dormido, su rostro en esos momentos se veía muy tranquilo, sin ninguna muestra de que en sus sueños estaba muy preocupado por lo que veía.

*************************INICIO DEL SUEÑO*********************************************

El capitán estaba en un lugar que ya no era extraño para el ver, un prado lleno de flores y un árbol muy grande en el cual sus raíces estaban dentro de un rio que daba agua a todas aquellas plantas y quizá algunos animales, el caminaba rumbo a el árbol, cuando vio algo que se le así familiar y muy conocido, una figura femenina que tenía sus pies sumergidos en el rio, su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y que él creía quizá tenía los ojos negros, quería ignorarla y pasar de largo sin hablarle, pero por extraño que pareciera no pudo, algo le decía que la joven estaba llorando, que necesitaba apoyo y comprensión, y aunque no está en su naturaleza el mostrar emociones o el hacer que los demás le importen decidió preguntarle.

- _(Con una voz muy fría y carente de sentimientos) _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso estas llorando?

- _(Llorando) _¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Además el que lo sepas no me ayudara en nada, soy tan miserable.

- _(Aun con su voz fría)_ ¿Porque dices eso? No creo que sea tan malo lo que te pasa.

-_ (Llorando e hipando)_ No creo que lo comprendas… Nadie puede comprenderme… Nadie quiere hacerlo… ¿Qué me puede hacer saber que tú eres diferente?

- Quizá no haiga nada que te lo asegure, pero por lo menos te lo estoy preguntando_ (sentándose a su lado sin importar mojarse sus ropas) ¿_Me dirás la razón por la que estas así?

- Si te diré… pero… no quiero… que me interrumpas… hasta que termine… si…

- Muy bien.

- _(Con la cabeza gacha, lo que hacía que su cabello ocultara sus ojos y aun llorando) _Soy terriblemente desdichada porque me casaran con alguien que no quiero… soy desdichada porque quiero ser libre… estoy triste porque no tengo apoyo de nadie… porque nadie oye lo que quiero decir o lo que pienso… porque soy tratada como un vil objeto… y lo único que quiero es que me tomen en cuenta… ser libre y conocer el amor… ¿Acaso es mucho lo que pido?

- No creo que sea mucho lo que quieres, todos queremos ser tratados como tal, pero actualmente lo que piensa una mujer no importa y no te ofendas, pero el ser libre quizá puedas lograrlo si lo dices.

- Pero nadie me escucha.

- Quizá porque no has sabido decirlo, aunque creo que nadie lo ara, como te dije no hay personas actualmente que quieran oír lo que dice, quiere o piensa una mujer, y lo del amor _(levantando la cabeza de la joven y observando sus ojos los cuales lo dejaron muy impresionado ya que eran de un hermoso color chocolate)_ No sabría que decirte porque nunca lo he sentido… pero creo que… _(Acercándose un poco más para quedar perdidamente atrapado en esos hermosos fosos de chocolate)_ podría averiguarlo muy pronto _(dando un muy ligero rose de labios)_

****************************************FIN DEL SUEÑO*******************************

El capitán se despierta muy sobresaltado, con un rostro de completa consternación ya que lo que paso en el sueño, sentía que lo había vivido en ese mismo instante, aun podía sentir los suaves labios de ese hermoso color rosado tan suaves y delicados como una rosa junto a los suyos, su piel y su cabello el cual había recorrido ligeramente con sus manos cuando quiso verla a los ojos, y esa mirada que sin darse cuenta en sueños lo tenía terriblemente atrapado.

- Estoy jodido, terriblemente jodido, ¿Cómo puede ser posible aquello? _No la conozco, yo el temible príncipe de hielo, temido por todos los piratas del mundo y con una fama de ser sin sentimientos y sanguinario, ahora con sentimientos de los cuales e escapado, enamorado… terriblemente enamoro…. Y para colmo de una mujer que está en mis sueños… solo en mis sueños…_Maldita bruja… estoy jodido… irremediablemente jodido y para colmo del demonio… enamorado y de un sueño… mal dita bruja me has dejado jodido.

…..….Continuara….…..


	6. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

Notas de la autora: Sé que me he tardado mucho y pido una disculpa, mi musa me ha estado fallando y he estado muuuyy frustrada por ello, cada que tenía una idea, la malvada se iba de paseo y me abandonaba por varios días, no responderé reviews por el momento ya q a penas lo he terminado y les estoy recompensando su espera. Ahora a leer…

CAPITULO 6: ¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?

Y era costumbre de ella hacer lo mismo de siempre, ver el amanecer le traía una ligera esperanza, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que se enteró de su compromiso, cada día ese tal duque Naraku estaba con ella, no la dejaba sola y eso la mantenía bajo mucho estrés, no soportaba tenerlo cerca, algo le decía que no podía confiar en él y aunque le había dicho a su madre, que no lo quería cerca, ella estaba empeñada en que lo amaría y que serían felices. Eso era la mentira más grande que pudiera decir su madre, era como decir que el agua del mar era morada. Lo único q la animaba era ver a aquel joven llamado Shipo seguirla y cuidarla como si fuera algo valioso y eso le agradaba ya que de ese modo el tal duque no podía hacerle nada, como cada día desde que decidió dar cobijo a Shipo en su casa lo acompañaba al puerto para ver al joven que lo había ayudado hace mucho tiempo, pero el barco nunca llegaba al puerto.

-(Toques en la puerta) ¿Puedo pasar Kagome?

- Claro Shipo adelante, ¿Qué necesitas?

-(ya dentro de la habitación) Solo quería saber ¿Si me acompañaras al puerto?, es que me gustaría saber si…

- Ya se Shipo y no te preocupes, te acompañare. Pero sabes bien que te esperare algo lejos ya que si alguien me ve ahí podrían decirle a mi padre y ya no me dejaría salir.

- Lo es y no se preocupe, también quería hacerle una pregunta.

- No importa Shipo, no me molesta que me preguntes.

- Usted… ¿Ha llegado a amar a alguien?

- La verdad Shipo no se lo que es eso, me gustaría sentirlo, saber que es pero creo que mi destino esta sellado al tener que casarme con aquel hombre que me causa tanto miedo.

- Y si alguien te diera la solución ¿La aceptarías a pesar de todo?

- No lo sé Shipo, pero supongo que aria lo que sea con tal de no casarme con alguien a quien no amo, ahora hay que apurarnos o nunca llegaremos al puerto.

Después de aquella pequeña platica, se fueron al puerto a probar suerte, quizá hoy ese joven podría haber llegado.

/

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Santa Rosa un barco llegaba, todos los tripulantes estaban tan apurados ya q al fin después de tantos meses podrían pisar tierra firme, re abastecerse de suministros y quizá porque no pasar algunas noches con algunas de las jóvenes de los burdeles del pueblo, pero otros no pensaban igual, el capitán de aquel barco solo pensaba en obtener alguna pista sobre aquel tesoro, según la leyenda una joya mostraría el camino y la misma seria la llave para llegar a él, pero no solo tenía eso en mente sino que también pensaba en tan esplendida joven, ella no dejaba de atormentarlo en sueños, su largo cabello y esos hermosos ojos que mostraban unas ganas de libertad que nunca más creyó ver en alguien más que no fuera el mismo.

-_ Maldita bruja, desde hace varias noches que me visitas en sueños, y me dejas con ganas de saber más de ti, me despierto sintiendo en mis ropas el suave olor de tu cabello y creyendo que estas a mi lado, maldita seas perra no sé cómo puedes tener tanta influencia sobre mí, yo el ser más carente de sentimientos según muchos y el cual cree que no los tiene, ahora se da cuenta de que los tiene y lo peor es que se ha enamorado de un sueño…_ Enamorado… tonterías e idioteces pura y sencilla basura…

- ¿Que es basura capitán?

- Nada Lin, nada… ¿Has sido buena niña?

- ¡Si capitán, Lin y Rin han sido muy buenas!

- Muy bien

- Capitán, todo está listo, ya hemos soltado el ancla y los demás han ido por los suministros, algunos hombres se preguntan ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

- Nos quedaremos quizá 1 semana, 2 a lo mucho así que más les vale aprovecharlo bien.

- Si capitán, con su permiso.

- ¿Capitán Lin y Rin podrán abandonar el barco?

- No, a menos de que yo baje o lo indique, ¿Ha quedado claro Lin?

- Si capitán, iré a jugar con Rin y el señor Jaken.

-_ Estas niñas… Me sorprende que no me tengan miedo después de todo lo que han visto. Ahora q recuerdo que habrá pasado con Reik… Ese anciano ya estaba muy viejo cuando le deje a cargo a ese niño… ¿Que abra pasado con él?..._ supongo que lo averiguare luego.

El capitán ya cansado de estar en su barco decidió dar un paseo, bajo del barco no sin antes dejar a Jaken encargado de las pequeñas niñas que lo acompañaban y querían como un padre, sin darse cuenta quizá ese mismo día conocería a aquella persona que el tanto amaba en sus sueños.

/

Una vez ya en el puerto el joven Shipo y Kagome bajaron del coche, no había cambiado en lo absoluto el puerto y no se les así raro que fuera así, ya que ellos iban muy seguido solo que Kagome se quedaba en alguna tienda para despistar a la gente y que nadie le dijera a sus padres mientras Shipo era el que se adentraba a averiguar si el barco había tocado puerto.

Kagome ya algo fastidiada decide salir de la tienda en la cual solo fingía estar interesada, solo caminaría un pequeño tramo, no quería que Shipo regresara y se aterrara al no encontrarla, al salir de la tienda lo primero q la recibió fue una brisa con olor a agua salada, lo cual encanto tanto a Kagome que cerró los ojos solo unos momentos, con aquella acción se sentía libre, camino unos pasos lejos de la tienda.

-_(Ya con los ojos abiertos)_ Que bien se siente la brisa. _Ahora que lo pienso… Nunca había pisado el puerto hasta ahora, mis padres nunca me dejaban venir aquí… ¿Porque?... Ahora q lo pienso cada q les preguntaba se les veía una mirada de miedo… Es como si ocultaran algo… Sobre todo mi madre, siempre se le veía una mirada de tristeza, miedo y preocupación… _¿Acaso me ocultan algo?, aunque también llevo muchas noches con el mismo dueño, ¿Quién será? _Porque cada que sueño con el me siento tan tranquila, su mirada fría es tan cálida a veces, cada que lo veo se lo que piensa, como se siente y hasta que quiere preguntarme con tan solo ver sus ojos…_ Son tan fríos, pero a la vez cálidos y su cabello, parece la luz de la luna que cada noche cuida mi sueño y me da un poco de libertad._ Es tan tierno a veces, no lo conozco en la vida real, pero sé que estando con él en mis sueños puedo estar tranquila, sin preocupaciones sintiéndome libre y feliz, ¿Existirá acaso o solo es algún loco intento de mi mente por ser libre? _Ahí no ya me aleje mucho, será mejor que regrese o Shipo le dará un ataque.

/

En las tiendas del puerto, un joven de mirada ambarina y fría, con cabello plateado y de 1 metro 90 caminaba como si nada le importara y sintiéndose el dueño de donde pisaba, veía como había cambiado el puerto desde la última vez que estuvo en él, también veía como caminaba la gente y como eran tan vanidosos, ese joven no sabía que quizá el destino le tenía algo preparado.

_-(Con un tono frio) _Que aburrido, este pueblo no ha cambiado en nada, todo sigue igual.

Al querer girar en una esquina, sus ojos captan al otro lado de la calle, algo que pensó era una ilusión, ahí con un hermoso vestido de color blanco y con sus característicos cabellos negro azulado a la joven que cada noche veía, no lo podía creer, esa joven tenía un gran parecido con aquella a la que acariciaba su cabello y vio llorar la primera vez que se le apareció en sus sueños, con la que veía una gran desesperación de ser libre, sin querer perderla de visto trato de seguirla, cuando creyó que por fin la alcanzaría, ya no la vio, y eso que le entrara una gran desesperación la cual no eso notar en su níveo rostro.

-_ Maldición la he perdido de vista…. Era real o solo una maldita ilusión._ Maldita bruja… ¿Acaso eres real?... Maldita seas perra…

Con la incertidumbre no saber que había pasado siguió caminando, pero lo que vio no dejaría su mente hasta saber la verdad.

/

Mientras tanto en donde estaban anclados todos los barcos un joven al fin había encontrado el barco que esperaba volver a ver desde hace mucho, procedió a preguntar por Jaken, el cual era considerado como el segundo al mando.

- Disculpe señor Jaken ¿El capitán esta?

- ¿Para qué lo buscan? Y ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No se acuerda de mí? Claro, es usted tan viejo que no recordaría lo que comió ayer si no se lo dijeran.

- Maldito chamaco quien te has… ¿Shipo?

- Por kami hasta que se acuerda, creía que tendría que hacerle alguna maldad para que me recordara.

- Baya que as crecido maldito escuincle, ¿Cómo está el viejo Reik?

- La verdad es que murió hace bastante tiempo.

- Si ese viejo ya estaba muy grande, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya le dije que vengo a buscar al capitán.

- Lo siento mucho muchacho, pero el capitán ha bajado del barco desde hace mucho y no sé a qué hora vuelva, ya sabes cómo es el.

- Si lo se creó que regresare mañana, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

- El capitán dijo que una semana, 2 a lo mucho.

- No importa, regresare mañana, que este bien Jaken. _Creo que podre salvarte de un destino que no quieres Kagome, él ya está aquí, el único problema sería convencerlo o quizá yo pueda meterte al barco de otra manera, aún tengo tiempo._

Con esos pensamientos, el joven fue a rencontrarse con Kagome para así poder regresar los dos a casa, y evitar que los padres de la joven se enteraran de donde estaba.

/

Ya en casa, procedió a hacer su misma rutina, gracias a kami pudo evitar el resto del día al odioso del duque Erick Naraku, ese sujeto era terriblemente odioso y desagradable.

- Es tan fastidioso, si tan solo dejara de insistir en estar pegado a mí a cada rato, no lo tolero, sobretodo mi madre con su eterno monologo de que tengo que conocerlo, que será un buen esposo, si como no, yo lo dudo en realidad. Por qué quieren decidir mi futuro. Sera mejor dormir, estoy muy cansada.

/

En un barco un joven dormía profundamente, y como cada noche la misma mujer se le aparecía, ya no se molestaba en saber lo que pasaba, si era real o era una ilusión, lo único que sabía era que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría…

…_.CONTINUARA..._


End file.
